Connecting Points
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Another One-shot series between these two series.
1. Unseen Warmth

**Inuyasha crossover Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **Unseen Warmth**

Through near death Dazai felt that he was a step closer to salvation, the Light to his 'World of Darkness'.

"He's at it again," Atsushi says as Dazai took their rare period of calm to try put some crazy new suicidal idea in hopes of dying 'beautifully'.

Kunikida never once bother to look in the said person's direction at his numerous failed attempt as he shouted at Atsushi to run some errands and work for him, complaining and grumbling all the way about how unreliable Dazai is and the lack of his seriousness in getting his work done or earning more money for the Agency.

"Oi! Dazai! Stop goofing off and get to work!" Kunikida shouted at Dazai in annoyance as he quickly shouted orders to the rest of the members present in the same room.

"Kunikida…"

"What," already starting to feel as though something bad is going on.

"Lend me some money for food," he asked the other, suddenly by his side buttering up to him.

"We were given our allowance and pay not too long ago!" Kunikida immediately rebutted angrily as he hit Dazai on the head, but it was easily avoided as the other danced out of the way too quickly.

Though, just as Kunikida was going to aim for another hit at him, a call came through to the office landline as he picked up the phone, sternly watching Dazai's every movement.

This is person the rare quiet moment where he was able to not do a thing at the moment, but mainly it is just a waiting game for now. Though to everyone in the agency, work still goes on like any other day, even on days like these. There are of course many other things going on behind the scenes, just that no one spoke about it as it became part of their everyday lives.

"And if you're so free, then go and do some of these jobs!" Kunikida says as he threw out a whole list of potential jobs waiting to be taken up by one of their members.

"Ah! I seem to have forgotten something important back there! I'll be going now Kunikida!" Dazai says as he quickly came up with an excuse and disappearing from view of the others.

Kunikida silently huffed out a disgruntled breath as he looked at the missing person who was suppose to be one of the strong pillars of their agency. Turning his head to look at the now empty office, he sighed. Everyone are out busy with doing an assignment or with errands to run for the agency, leaving him there to manage everything else.

Wandering about somewhere quiet, Dazai read his book of suicide as he thought it through on the various means of committing suicide. A person like him with so much darkness, it is best if he were to die, but that is only part of the reason, even though he too strongly wanted to live, there is also another attracting factor to him when it comes to dying.

There was this one time in the past, he nearly succeeded in death, but that was from his training before he became an executive of Port Mafia, that was when he saw the light through the darkness, and the warm gentle embrace that he felt from it. There he recalled the voice of an angel speaking out to him, reaching out with gentle but firm hands and embracing him as it brought him towards the light.

 _"Live, there are others that cares for you and awaits for you to meet them,"_ it told him, and then he came back to the world of the living, fighting for his life and the lives for others when required.

He could still remember that gentle warmth that her voice wrapped around him, and how he felt for the first time a sort of comfort that it brings to him. Which made him consider continuing living, only changing his career choice after the death of his closest and only few friends in the organization.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this even if the sun is warm," her voice came floating through his mind again, this time Dazai did not reply or waken by it, instead bask a little more as he tried to vision an image of the female to match that voice.

"Hard times are coming, it will not do if you are to get sick now," the female voice commented again, though it is just a voice, he felt satisfy, and somewhat surprise after a moment of given thought, especially when hearing her voice when he is not near death, and this would also be the second time that he heard her voice since that time.

"The sun feels good," he commented in a low mumble with a sigh of carefree-ness.

"You're just like that of a child," her voice laughing as he felt someone brushing his bangs out of the way.

Opening his eyes quickly and sharply, Dazai wanted to reach out to grab the other's hand before it disappears, but only to grab air and no one around the area. His eyes scanned around the area for even the slightest of presence of another or even perhaps something out of ordinary, but still, nothing.

"No one…" he mumbled beneath his breath as he wondered if it was perhaps he had been too tired and lack rest.

"Trust your instinct Dazai-san," her voice floated to him again, only this time he is awake and with his eyes wide open.

"Who are you," he asked eyes narrowed at the sound of her voice, but no one replied him, not in his mind or even in any other form.

After a while, Dazai Osamu stood up as he brushes his coat clean of the grass that might have clung to his coat, and picked up his book of suicide, pocketing it. Though when he kept it in the usual pocket, he found something else in it, and took it out of his pocket.

A charm and a folded up note laid in his hand as he opened it, seeing for the first time a handwriting that he had not seen before as he read it silently with a neutral look upon his face. Looking at the charm closely to see if there is any leads on it, but instead saw nothing as he pocketed it again, this time with the note folded even smaller as he placed it into the charm given to him.

The note did not give him much of a lead, but it made it more real knowing that the voice he heard belongs to someone. Only, he is not sure if she is human or inhuman, and the thought of it reminded him of a number of things that is on his list of worries.

He is sure though, that they will meet the next time. Whoever that person with the initial 'K.H' is.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Happy New 2017 Year! I hope that you guys have a great start to the year ahead. I hope that you guys enjoy this new upload and story, take care and have a great first week of the year!


	2. Little Miss

**Inuyasha crossover Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **Little Miss**

It surprises him when he first saw her, standing there with blood staining her shoed feet as the color of it seeped into her slightly heeled sandal shoe, a grim look upon her face as she stood there amidst the mess that they had created.

Looking down at her dress, young Kagome was satisfied knowing that there is close to almost no blood stain on her yellow dress, except for maybe the few droplets of red that made tiny blood flower blossoms on her simple yellow sundress.

"That was very dangerous little girl, where are your parents?" someone said as Kagome turned dangerous eyes to look in his direction with a narrowed look in her eyes.

"What have you seen?" her soft childish voice asked, but it too held an amount of coldness in them that would surprise just about any adult.

"Just about everything," the man told her with a tired slant of his eyes as he looked at her.

"Who are you," she demanded an answer eyes narrowing at him, as she turned her body to walk towards him.

"Ougai Mori, but you can call me 'onii-chan'," he told her with all smiles as he walked towards her.

"Then Mister, I would advise that you forget everything you see today," Kagome says with a cold smile upon her face that she tried to make it look friendly as she looked up at the older looking man before of her.

"Your feet and shoes are dirty, how about letting onii-chan here to take you for a wash?" he asked her with all smiles like a kindly old man but she knows otherwise than to fall for that, especially after someone see her take the lives of those human looking youkai and still look so calmly.

Kagome remained silent as she looked up at him and his outstretched white-gloved hands.

"You've seen a little too much Mister,"

"Onii-chan will not say a thing, but you should really let onii-chan here bring you to wash up all clean or you will scare the people that sees you," he offered her kindly as he knelt down to her height to look at her with those sleepy looking eyes that has a slight eye bag beneath of them.

"Will you really not say a thing?" Kagome looked at him with narrowed disbelieving eyes, as she did not move an inch, looking him down with a strict no-nonsense look in his eyes.

"A child should have some child like qualities, if not you will not be cute," Ougai Mori says as he pointed that out to young Kagome with a wag of his finger before her face as though in disapproval.

"How about some ice-cream?" Mori asked, changing the topic again rather quickly.

"You're annoying me," Kagome says with a tick of vein popping at the corner of her head as she frowned with annoyance.

If she were not too sure about that dangerous feel that she feels from him, she would say that he has A.D.D. or something, or maybe an eccentric old pedophilic perverted uncle.

"That's not very cute of you to say that,"

"No one will believe whatever you saw here tonight, but if I hear that a single word of today gets out, be sure that you will be hunted down," Kagome says as she brushed passed the uncle, uncaring that not once had his expression change at his words.

"That's not very cute either little miss," Ougai called out as he stood up to turn and watch her walk away.

If he was not witnessing it he would say that someone as young as her have the innocent look of a child and could not have done such a thing, but the way that she had handled herself just now, it was like how she had fought off those demonic things, unforgettable, even for someone as seasoned as him in killing.

Searching for her was not something simple either, but when he did found her, she did not remember who he is, neither was there that look of annoyance and coldness in them. In fact she had nothing but childish joy and delight like that of a child and the curiosity of a child as well. The only trace that he remembered was that smile upon her face that day, looking all innocent like the her now before of him as he bought ice-cream for her, enjoying a bright summer day with her whilst they ate each of their own ice-cream in silent.

A happy bubbly Kagome was talking joyfully over the simplest of things, and her happiness just shone through, not a single trace of coldness at all, unlike that day. Though he had found Kagome a few times, each time it was the same, until one night when she came to him instead, surprising him was that it is in the night.

"You really are annoying for an uncle," Kagome commented dryly without a single sense of humor in her tone that is laced with coldness.

"Little Kagome are you here to visit me?" he asked with obvious joy in his tone as his tired looking eyes shone happily at the sight of her.

"And don't call me by that manner, it's disgusting coming from you," Kagome told him straightforwardly.

Her sharp eyes narrowed at Ougai as she kept her distance away from him. Meeting in such a place is not something that she would have ideally wanted, but in circumstances such as having this pervert visit herself whilst she remain in sleeping conscious all the time. Who knows what he might do to her, and change her own course of history.

"I just wanted to spend some time with cute little you," he told her with a sickeningly sweet smile as he pull out a lollipop from his pocket and offering it to her, "How's about a piece of candy, one this late wouldn't kill unless you have the habit of not brushing your teeth," he added on the later part a little more thoughtfully, as though rethinking about the sweet.

"I'd prefer that you do not visit me ever again," Kagome told him seriously, ignoring the sweet in his hand, as she glared at him.

"That's not very cute of your Kagome, you're a child it's alright to be a little more selfish when you're around of me," he told her as he offered the sweet again to Kagome, even taking out a pack of confetti sweets as he held it towards her.

Her brown eyes flickered to the pack in his hand, but remained unmoved by what he is offering to her. "I want nothing to do with a pervert like you, and you won't have the time too in the near future," Kagome informed him her tone cold as ice as her eyes narrowed at him dangerously as though ready to strike.

"That's not very cute Kagome-chan," Ougai practically whined at her with a sullen like look upon his face.

"If even after all those you are still not busy, then Ougai Morai, I will definitely find means and ways to have you be occupied," Kagome warned him lastly before she disappeared rather quickly before of his eyes before he could even put in another creepy suggestion or invite.

"That's not very cute Kagome-chan," Ougai says as he looked at where he last saw her, as he remained silent, but a smile crept up onto his face.

This is not the first time that they meet, but every time she goes all adult like, he felt that it was adorable and most especially how she looked so much like an angel that day when she killed off those demonic looking people. And during the times that he manage to spend with her when she is nothing but of a cute childlike cuteness, he could not get enough of her either. He could not resist the serious side of her when she gets all serious and adult like, but yet when she is all childlike and innocent, he too could not resist that, especially when she is more reliant on him and smiling so innocently happy at him, meant practically the world to him. Most especially when she smiles only for him without motives behind of those wide innocent and clear eyes.

And true to what she says, things got busy for him that night, soon after she had left, with many things for him to settle, and leaving him with little time to think about her or worry about her. And though most of his mind is on business, he would still often find his mind wandering back to her.

Kagome was grateful however that when she was able to regain conscious within her young body, to come to the news that her family is finally moving back to their home shrine. For so long, Kagome locks away this part of her, only coming out now and then to make sure that things are alright, at least until when she hit the age of 15 when she falls through the well into Sengoku Jidai. And then late things will go on just as how it had and she will just reawaken with all these memories when the time is right.

Though Ougai Morai did not have the time to visit Kagome or to see her again despite of her warning to him. Though he did find that his staff of people was unable to find her, as though someone is purposely standing in the way of him and his information. He never relented once, only hoping to see her again, and through the years he could only imagine how she grew up to be in his mind, her innocence, and the strong beauty under a moon lit night with that deathly cold air around of her.

Remembering about it lit his face up in a dazed smiled.

"What are you smiling about old man," a childish young feminine voice called out as a child of about the same age when Ougai met with Kagome looked up from the floor where she laid on, drawing on a piece of paper.

"Nothing at all Elise-chan," he replied with a smile and tilt of the head as he placed his concentration and attention upon her.

Perhaps one day they will meet again.

* * *

A/N:

Hello All  
I hope that you have enjoyed the first installment of my series of oneshot in this series crossover. Here's another one featuring Ougai Morai, and I hope that you enjoy it as well. Take care!


End file.
